It's Dangerous at Night
by chartreuseputty
Summary: Kakashi x OC. A female nin from Konoha is tempted by Akatsuki to leave home and join with them. But someone from Konoha knows, and doesn't want her to go.


This is a requested one-shot from a friend. Just to make clear, in all of my one shots the information sent to me was about what kind of story, the personality looks etc of an OC character that the requester created themself, and with whom from Naruto this character will interact. Enjoy!

It's Dangerous at Night

That night was a dark one. All I could see as I wandered through the streets was a foggy bleach-white smudge in the sky that lit the clouds around it but lit nothing upon the ground. Nights like those were the most dangerous for me, because they brought upon that dark desire to run away from my home in Konoha, to become a villain. I had gotten better at hiding that urge, to run and wreak havoc upon the world, but on a moonless night I only realized more how Konoha was too soft a place, something not suited for a troubled heart like mine.

I still remember that night very clearly, as if it had just happened yesterday…

"Hello madam," a voice had said from the shadows.

I whipped my body around to gaze at the corner of a building. Already I had my weapon in hand as a shadow darker than the building shifted slightly.

"Show yourself," I demanded.

Whoever was hiding from me smirked ever so quietly and I furrowed my brows. I did not like to be laughed at. "I'm afraid I cannot fully honor that request, hn. But I will show my shadow," the figure replied.

The person emerged from the shadows as if he had materialized out of thin hair. A straw hat with white ropes hanging down covered his face and a long black cloak was wrapped around his body. I squinted and thought I saw a shock of blonde hair between the folds of the hat.

I waited.

"I have come to bear you a message from my Leader," he continued when I did not answer. "We have heard rumors of your skill and power,hn, and also of a hidden desire to join our lovely team."

Immediately I understood, just as I noticed the cloak was not fully black, but covered in red clouds, ones that mirrored the hue of a bloody sunset at sea. I gritted my teeth and held my weapon tightly. A true shinobi of Konoha would attempt to kill this man with no hesitation at all, but I could not, and instead stood in front of him in the darkness, trembling ever so slightly.

"Do not worry you don't have to decide now, hn. Why don't you think about it for a few months? I will return to hear your answer."

The man smirked again and disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving me standing all alone.

Now it is night again. After much pain and sleepless nights I had come to a decision, and it is only a matter of time before I will deliver my answer. I'm going. I'm going to abandon my village and join the Akatsuki. And I'm going to do it tonight.

There was a shuffle to my left and I whipped around. Expecting to find the blonde Akatsuki member I opened my mouth. "Yes, I will join you."

There was a brief silence from the empty streets before a figure emerged.

"My my, what a surprise to see you here," my breathe hitched in my throat. "It seems you mistook me for someone else?"

Kakashi appeared before me and scratched the back of his head. He smiled under his mask. "Domo, Eire-chan," he said and raised his hand in greeting.

I furrowed my brows at the silver-haired shinobi and resisted the urge to flee off into the darkness. Though impossible, I feared that he would somehow be able to tell what I had meant by my words and would therefore turn me into the Hokage, or worse, hate me.

"D-domo," I replied in an uncharacteristic stutter.

Unfortunately Kakashi was a very perceptive person, despite his seemingly carefree demeanor and he frowned.

"You stuttered. That's not like you at all. What's wrong?"

He stepped out further into pathway and the moon glinted off his silver hair. I had not seen him for many days because of a mission that sent him far away. And his returned presence reawakened in me a feeling I had forgotten. If I left to join the Akatsuki I would never see him again. We would become enemies.

When I didn't reply Kakashi leaped forward and grabbed my shoulders. "Who were you going to join, Eire-chan? Who was that man you spoke with several months ago?"

I stared up and him in shock and tried to get away. But my heart wasn't into it and I only struggled vainly.

"Don't you dare leave this village," he said, almost urgently.

"Baka, what do you care?" I answered and struggled more.

Kakashi shook me. "The village needs you here."

Finally I broke free and stomped away from him and crossed my arms. I was so sure of my decision to leave Konoha, but now that resolve was breaking. Damn him! Because of him I knew that either path I chose would leave me unhappy. Whether stuck here in Konoha, fighting for a cause I didn't care about and fighting a battle that was under me. Or out against the world as an infamous Akatsuki member, much too far away from him.

"I'll follow you around all day and all night. Every day of the week and even on your missions. You will not leave."

I turned around quickly, drawn by something in his voice. "Kakashi?"

But he wasn't there. My eyes began to fill with tears but something reached around me and wiped them away with a handkerchief. Then something soft was upon my cheek. "Promise not to go?" Kakashi whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "I promise not to go, this time around," I answered.

I turned around quickly in attempt to catch his un-masked face but he had pulled it back up. "You always were truthful. Okay, I'll take that answer."

He smiled at me then shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking down the street. I watched him, wondering if his urgency was something normal, or something just for me, until he disappeared around a corner and I then turned around and walked back home.


End file.
